This invention relates to a toy that is entertaining and educational since it teaches the players, even children old enough to understand the rules, to achieve their goals within the framework of the law.
The prior art includes a number of electronic games including the following: 4,114,882; 4,196,904; 4,392,651; 4,394,018; 4,541,633; 4,561,659; Re 31,441. These patents are believed to be of only general interest even though they do show various electronic game devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel apparatus which simulates urban traffic situations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game which may be played by a large number of players.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game which cannot be mastered, that is, it cannot be mastered despite the number of times the player has played the game.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game which has low manufacturing costs, in part, because standard components having loose tolerance requirements are satisfactory.